I Always Win
by Black Thoughts 666
Summary: As Annabeth stands above Percy's lifeless body, she can't help but think if she could have stopped this. An evil voice in her mind helps her come to a surprising realization. Very sad One-shot. Dont read if you cry easily. Chapter 2 is up! R&R.
1. Death

**Hey guys(: I hope you like this story. It was kind of a spur of the moment thing, but I really like the idea of it. Kind of sad, but you shouldn't cry(; Anyways, make sure to check out my profile and REVIEW! I might make just one more chapter to it. Percy might just... Oh, nvm. I don't want to ruin it. Just please please please review and tell me what you think.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO, or any of the characters associated with it.**

**ENJOY(:**

* * *

I sobbed, looking over Percy's body. It was cold, lifeless. His green eyes were still open, but they were no longer his. They were dead. I would never hear his smooth voice again. Never be able to call him Seaweed Brain when he said something stupid. Never be able to catch my breath each day when I looked into his emerald eyes. I would never be able to feel safe near him or feel comfortable in his embrace. I would never be able to watch him blush when you complimented him. I would never be able to say I loved him.

Another sob racked through my body as I dropped down on the ground next to him. There was nothing more that I wanted to do in this moment than die with him. As I stared at his beautiful face, I couldn't help but have overwhelming flashbacks.

**

_Percy and I were at the arena, swords up and determination in our eyes. We were both prepared to fight one another. Of course it was just practice, but I could tell that it was going to be a tough battle. As our swords first cut against each other, sparks flew off. I looked deep into his bright eyes, excited. We continued blocking and thrusting our swords with one another. I slowly felt my body begin to tire. I knew I couldn't keep this up for much longer, but I had to keep going. I had never once lost a battle in my life. Never. As Percy grabbed my sword, pulling it from my grip, I had the most terrible, most greedy thought I ever had:_

_'Just drop dead Percy so I can win already.'_

_**_

Once again, my body shook with grief. My mind was lashing at me, filling my self with hate. Dark thoughts kept washing through at me, as I continued to stare at Percy's pale face.

_Are you happy Annabeth?_

I nodded my head no. I wasn't sure who I was responding to, but I was responding to it. Once again, dark thoughts flooded my mind. I felt an intake of breath move through my lips.

_Look what you did to him Annabeth._

"It wasn't my fault," I whispered to the voice.

_You could have stopped this Annabeth. It's your fault that Percy's dead. But it's what you wanted all along isn't it?_

I shook my head viscously at the voice. I curled my body into a ball, rocking myself back and forth. The voice.. it was driving me insane. I couldn't help but think that maybe I _could _have stopped this.

_It's what you wanted Annabeth, remember?_

"Leave me alone," I whispered brokenly.

_It's what you've wanted all along. Don't you see it?_

I looked over Percy's motionless body again. It seemed evil now. It almost looked like his face was grinning at me. I looked away, sobbing once again. This pain. It hurt. It hurt so bad. I wanted it to stop.

_You got what you always dreamed for Annabeth. Think about it._

"What are you talking about? I never wanted this. I- I loved him."

_Oh, but don't you see Annabeth? This is what you wanted. Like you always say.._

I gasped as I realized this evil voice was mine. I tried blocking out the thoughts, but it was too late when I heard the voice whisper,

_'I always win.'_


	2. Father

**Hey again guys(: I'm happy I got some response out of the last chapter. This chapter was inspired from a review I got from Ares Burn. Thank you so so so so so much for the idea(; And thank you to everyone else who reviewed as well. Make sure to review this one, and I might make this into a full story(; Tell me what you think.**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson and The Olympians series, or do I own the characters.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Poseidon's POV:**

I smiled, walking gracefully through the halls of the meeting house. Zeus had told me he had something to talk about with me. Something involving Perseus. I would finally get to see my boy after so long. He looks so much like me. I wish I could tell him how much I truly do care about him. Kill me if I say this, but I was actually starting to miss my son. I hadn't seen him in over a year. I missed his shy demeanor around me and his uncle. I wish I could tell him how proud I was of him. Maybe today I would get the chance to.

My smile grew as I threw the doors to the throne room open. Everyone was already seated, but no one looked up upon my arrival. Not even Zeus. I remained smiling though, searching the floor for my boy. For Percy. I felt my smile fade away as I realized he wasn't here. I looked up to my family, confused. They were all guilty, pain-stricken. I could see it in their faces.

I felt a deep fire rumble in my chest before I said,

"Where. Is. He."

No one spoke, but some turned their faces to me. They were hiding something from me. And it had to do with Percy. The fire in my chest engulfed my whole body, concerned for Percy.

"WHERE IS MY SON?!" I bellowed.

It echoed around the throne room ominously. You couldn't hear anything but the calm breathing of the other Gods. I clenched my jaw, and felt my eyes flash. Something was wrong.

Zeus stood up, walking to the middle of the open room. He was looking at the floor. I tried looking at him, but he wouldn't maintain eye contact with me.

"Brother. Something quite terrible has happened. Percy... Your son... He has been-He's no longer with us."

I glared at him, thinking this was some kind of sick joke. His face didn't move though, and it finally sunk in that he wasn't joking. My son-

I dropped to the floor on my knees, feeling my breathing stop. I felt my body begin to shut down. Everything felt dark in this room. I knew it would forever feel dark until Percy walked among us again. My body twitched as I thought his name. Percy, my son, has been killed.

"NOOOOO!" I echoed through the throne room.

I felt the anger and pain take over me as my mind attacked me. I would never see my boy again. Never see his smile when he knew how proud I was of him. I could never say to him that he was, and forever would be, my favorite son. I missed him so much already.

"My son." I whispered in agony.

I heard the hushed voices of the other God's and Goddesses' speaking. I wanted nothing more in that moment than to die. I wanted to see my son again. I felt the pain attack me again, hollowing me out. I had never once dropped to my knees. Never.

_Percy has been killed,_ my mind taunted me.

I took a deep intake of air, filling my lungs with agonized breath. My boy. My son. Perseus Jackson. I numbly rose from the floor, looking my family in the eyes. They were all grief struck. Everyone.

"Show me him."

The family turned towards Zeus, who silently nodded. He rose his hand and flicked it across the room. A small, empty hole appeared. I knew that Percy's body was somewhere in that hole, and that I had wanted to see him, but I looked away as the darkness dropped him to the ground. I heard my family gasp, and I even heard someone cry.

I turned towards my boy then, and what I saw was far worse then what I ever had imagined. I turned my head quickly the other way, finished looking at his cold, broken body.

His clothes were in shreds, and blood smeared his body. His face was a sick white-blue color. I cried out in agony remembering seeing his green eyes still open. No one had closed them for him. He was still wearing his orange T-shirt, with jeans, but you could barely tell what he was wearing. But his eyes, oh his eyes, they were still open. They no longer were like the sea, but dead orbs that once were such a beautiful color.

I turned towards Zeus then asking,

"Who was Per- Who was my boy with?"

I had a nagging feeling that I knew who he was with. Athena stepped forward, looking at me dead in the eyes. I knew it. He was with the girl.

"Where is she?"

"Poseidon, you mustn't go there, she's-"

"WHERE IS THE GIRL?!"

Athena looked to her feet shocked, but I heard her mumble,

"Camp Half-Blood."

I rose my trident into the air, filling my body with the darkness called god traveling. I opened my eyes, stepping into the infirmary. The girl lay, eyes open, staring at the ceiling blankly. I would have thought she was dead if it wasn't for the steady moving of her chest. I walked up to her bed, mumbling,

"How was he killed?"

She didn't answer me. She continued staring at the ceiling. Something was wrong with the girl. I began to feel sorry for her until I remembered that there was also something wrong with Percy.

"How did he die, Annabeth?"

She shook her head, tears filling her eyes. She looked around the room, searching. She was looking for something, but sank back into the bed as she realized it wasn't in here.

"He died saving me. I didn't- I didn't deserve his kindness. He sacrificed himself for me."

She wailed, curling into a ball, rocking herself.

"He fought by himself, while I watched doing _nothing._ It's my fault."

I shook my head, my body not feeling anything. I knew that my body would never feel alive again. This pain swept through me, making my cheeks flush and my eyes to water. My son.

"He fought, knowing he would lose. He fought, knowing he would die and that I would survive. He fought knowing that it was a lost cause, but... I wish he would have never done it. That's what kills me, is that, I don't want to live without him here. "

I shook my head, backing away from the girl. She was making me insane. She was making me succumb into a darkness. I backed away, thinking my son's name. I thought through all of our memories. I had to think, because once I succumbed into this darkness, I wouldn't be able to emerge.

My last thought, before emptiness engulfed my body was,

_Where is he?_

_

* * *

_

**Sorry if that chapter wasn't so good:/ I'm not really liking it to be honest(; But I think I'm going to be making this into a story. Percy might just come back:O But, if I don't know what you guys think about it, I might not(; anyways, tell me if I should just delete this chapter, you know, if it was better just one chapter. be honest to please:D i really like love hearing from you guys.**

**thanks so much.**


	3. Information

Guys, I know that you're probably going to kill me, but I still don't have the update. I know, I know. It's been like hella long, but I don't know. I waiting for some inspiration. Thank you, if you're one of my dedicated readers. (:

Just to let you know, I _will_ be updating very soon, so don't freak out on me.

This is going on every one of my stories, but for each one, here you go:

**Bella, The Wolfgirl- You have my biggest apology. You guys have been waiting longer than anyone else. And if that was a story that you really wanted to get into, I'm sorry! I just haven't had the inspiration. But now it's summer, and I actually have the time to go on with it. Thank you if it's still on your update list. (: Anyways, please give me any ideas you have for it. You'll be seeing Chapter 2 soon. Hope you enjoy. (:**

**Racing is My Life- Yeah, sorry guys. This one is just evolving into the main plot. It's gonna get hella kick ass soon. As in, Edward will find out about Belton. Jake's secret comes out, and a major ass fight between the two main characters happen. The Volturi come back. And this time, they're bringing the heat. Watch out. No ideas for this one, cause I already have it. Sorry.**

**Forbidden Love- You're definitely one of my favorites. My favorite one to write at least. The main plot is finally here, and the war between the two groups is getting more violent. Bella and Edward. Jake and Bella. She's confused. But once she make the heart shattering decision, the war gets new leaders, and the fighting gets unbearable. What will they do to stop it? What if they can't? This Forbidden Love never should have happened, but it did. How can they stop it? Answer is: They can't. You guys want Jake or Edward? Telllllllllllll. (: Thanks for reading.**

**I Always Win- It's been a while. Please give me some ideas. I have no idea where this will be going.**

**Coming Home- This was childish at first, but I'm starting to like it now. Anywhere you want this story to go? You tell me. Thanks much, and hang in there. An update is coming.**

So there it is. Please just bear with me people. Read my other fanfics if you're bored. ;) And and update is coming. I swear to it. Thanks so much everyone, and please tell me that the Mtv Eclipse Trailer sucked. You can't can you? God, Rob's getting hotter and hotter. Love you Kristen. (: Anyways, review. It'll inspire me to update faster. Thanks much, and sorry.

**-Brandy**


End file.
